Expedition Explosion
Expedition Explosion is the seventh episode of Super Object Battle. It is the last episode in the first season. Opening Umbrella asks for reacts to this episode. The TV Berry is watching stops displaying videos due to attempting to display one shut down for copyright. April Fools! NES Controller walks up to Paint Palette, and asks what is wrong. Paint Palette replies, "Nothing!", and NES Controller walks up to Stop Sign, asking if not drawing someone who is drawing against the law. Stop Sign checks his Laws for Dummies book, and says no, upsetting NES Controller. The Eliminated Contestants escape Balloon is talking with Umbrella through her jPhone7. Umbrella decides to have Balloon get her, Lemony, and Drago out, but not Moon or Banana. Music Disk asks Bucket who to prank, and Bucket decides on Water Balloon, because she was such a jerk to the two. Music Disk had the needle, and the two went up to Water Balloon. Bucket tells Music Disk to be quiet, but Music Disk shouts, "OK!", causing the two to get caught. They escape out of fear. Cherry asks Pumpkin if the two can form an alliance, and Pumpkin accepts. Circle threatens Sticky over his life if he doesn't put him in the intro. The new intro rolls. Even though it seems to have skipped over Circle, his part is at the end. Back with the Eliminated Contestants, Balloon asks Lemony if it's fun. She responds, "Yeah!", but drops Drago. Balloon asks Umbrella if she should help him, but Umbrella said that he is fine. Sticky welcomes the audience back to Super Object Battle, but Limey responds, "No one cares." Drago lands, and Sticky detects him. Drago hits the radio, playing Cotton Eye Joe, but also summoning Banana. Sticky deduces that the eliminated contestants must have escaped, which Drago denies. Challenge Before the eliminated contestants are sent back to the P.B.R., Sticky decides to start the challenge. Hot Sauce asks what it is. Mystery is revealed to have won, and it's to find the pyramid from the previous episode that Cherry blew up. With Milky's team, while Forky is listening to Milky, Limey decides to do it alone. He encounters the door, and hesitantly and correctly guesses "Toidi uoy emases nepo". With Sun's team, Sun decides that his team goes together. Hot Sauce agrees, Teapot decides to wait, but gets called out for it, coming as well. With Skateboard's team, Skateboard is looking for ideas, but Bucket decides to mail Envelope. Acorn puts him in the mailbox. Sun and Teapot are "rolling around at the speed of sound", but Sun complained that they're going too slow. Moon comes along, and seems much larger, and Sun and Teapot move faster. Butter/Gold Ingot from New FOB shows a commercial on Hat Toasters. Back with Sun and Teapot, they detect Limey. They leave Soapy and Stop Sign, as well as the others, behind. Skateboard's team is still waiting, Acorn playing Sonic Adventure 2, and Notebook, unsurprisingly enough, sleeping. Sun detected the pyramid, and flew up to it, winning for his team. Envelope was mailed, but Limey beat him. Umbrella said "F is for Acorn". Envelope did get immuned, however, but the rest of Skateboard's team was up for elimination. Entry Minichallenges Black Circle 2, NES Controller, Paint Palette, and Water Balloon from the previous episode all had a chance to debut. BC2 vs. PP - Spelling Bee Paint Palette correctly spelled "Battle", but when Black Circle 2 was asked to spell "Super", he responded "Um... hi". Paint Palette won this. NES Controller vs. Water Balloon - Fighting Water Balloon won the fighting. Water Balloon vs. Paint Palette - Drawing Paint Palette won, and joined the game. Trivia *Skateboard's team is represented with Aegislash, Flappy Bird, a Lego guy, a Gold Ingot, and an old television. Category:Episodes Category:Part 2 Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes